Medical substances often are stored and/or transported using medical containers, such as Petri dishes, test tubes, fluid bags, syringes, etc. A medical substance is a substance (e.g., gas, liquid, solid, etc.) that is taken from an organism (e.g., a human body) and/or a substance that is to be introduced into and/or onto an organism for a purpose that pertains to health of the organism (e.g., for prevention, diagnosis, and/or treatment of a medical condition with regard to the organism). Medical substances that may be taken from an organism include but are not limited to blood, feces, urine, bile, bone marrow, muscle tissue, skin, brain tissue, cartilage, ligament, bone, etc. Medical substances that may be introduced (e.g., injected, ingested, inhaled, inserted, etc.) into and/or onto an organism include but are not limited to medicine, blood, bone marrow, tissue, cartilage, ligament, bone, nutritional supplement, etc. Medical substances that are introduced into an organism may be introduced, for example, via a vein, tissue, joint, bony structure (e.g., spine), organ, digestive system, etc. of the organism.